Inevitable
by JainaSolo18
Summary: AU An unexpected tragedy results in the reunion of two bitter enemies as well as an unforgettable journey of hatred, bitterness, forgiveness, change, and love. JxL. Please R & R
1. Prologue

Inevitable

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Red Eye nor do I own the characters Lisa and Jackson or their parents. They're property of director Wes Craven.

**Summary**: **AU** An unexpected tragedy results in the reunion of two bitter enemies as well as an unforgettable journey of hatred, bitterness, forgiveness, change, and love. JxL. Please R & R

Prologue

At the sight of him approaching, I pressed a hand against my chest, feeling the rapid pulsing of my beating heart vibrating against my palm. Although it wasn't unusual for him to sneak out of his house and into my backyard, even on nights when I wasn't plagued by insomnia, it still caught me off guard non-the less. Unexpectedly, fleeting images of the past several weeks flashed through my head, as a breath of wind whistled through my hair, blowing stray, auburn strands across my eyes. I didn't bother to push them away, momentarily entranced by the intensity burning bright in the deeps of his bluish-silver eyes.

Rays of moonlight rained down upon my backyard, tinting the ground with a silvery glow. Aside from the occasional _hoot _of an owl flying overhead, the gurgling pound flowing underneath the gazebo, and the screeching cricket music, a still and quiet atmosphere filled the air.

Without a word, he entered the gazebo and knelt before me, grasped my hands in his, lightly rubbing their backs and lifting his eyes up to my face. Silently I stared at our joined hands, unable to explain the sudden rush of warmth flooding my body.

"Jackson," I hissed, finally regaining the ability to speak. "W-what are you doing here?"

Without answering, he reached up and began playing with one of my dangling earrings all the while steadily observing me. Slowly, hesitantly, uncertainly, his hand moved to the side of my face, tenderly stroking my cheek. My body trembled as I caught his hand and leaned into the caress. His eyes held mine as his fingers around my neck. My breathing grew horse as he bent his head to the side, leaned forward, and brushed his lips against mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck, my eyes involuntarily closed. Impulsively one of his hands reached out, massaging my hair.

As he slowed the kiss down to a caress, he tucked some of the hair, which loosely hung in front of my face, behind my ear. My eyes fluttered open and I stared up at him, breathing heavily. Absently I touched my lips, still burning with the feel of his. Dilated eyes gazed back at me, a hint of anticipation lingering in their depths.

"Lisa," he whispered huskily. "I love you."

The air whooshed out of my lungs as I started up at him, blinking rapidly. He loved me? He _loved_ me? Swallowing hard, I shifted my gaze towards the heavens. Glancing back, I found his crystalline blue gaze transfixed on mine, waiting for an answer, but what could I say?

Of all the people for me to fall in love with, why did it have to be _him_? Although my mother once told me you can't help who you fall for, why did it have to be someone who once upon a time tormented me night and day? Squeezing my eyes shut, my mind drifted back in time.

**Author's Note**: So, what did you think? Interested in seeing more of this story or should I scrap it? This is my first _Red Eye_ fanfiction, so I'm really interested in receiving any feedback. Please R & R. I'd love to hear from you.


	2. High School Tormentor

**Disclaimer**: Still the same

**Summary**: Hasn't changed

**Note**: The next five chapters will be flashbacks of Jackson and Lisa's evolving relationship. Since they jump around, it might be hard to follow, so just incase anyone gets lost, I'll be posting a timeline with each new chapter.

**Timeline**: This chapter takes place during Lisa and Jackson's senior year in High School, so the takes place about nine years _before_ the prologue.

**Shout Out To My Reviewers**:

steph88NYC: Thank you for reading my story. I'm glad you like it and hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the story.

BregoBeauty: Because the story's AU, basically nothing changed in the movie, because it never happened during this story's timeline. I wanted to play around with an alternate way of Lisa and Jackson meeting and falling in love.

Ghostwriter: Girl, I don't know how to express how thankful I am that you take the time to read all of my stories, even the ones you've never seen before, and review as well. I just wish I could do that with your stories, but it gets hard for me when I don't have a face to go with the character. Besides, you have over a hundred stories under your name. It'll take me a while to read all of them, but hopefully someday I can.

truthfulies: And hopefully it'll get even more interesting as time goes on.

Breezi: I really appreciated the review. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

PinkFreud: Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Chapter One: High School Tormentor

"Lisa, I've seen the kind of guys you hang out with," Jackson Rippner jeered tauntingly, shaking his head sadly, cornering me against the trunk of a nearby tree. "But I'm the only _man_ you've met."

Disgusted, I rolled my eyes, snorting. Briefly, my eyes flickered over his lean, tanned, and muscular body. Thick, unruly, dark strands of hair, parted down the middle, lay on either side of his face, just below his crystalline blue eyes. Every girl in school had fallen prey to his charms, swooning every time he entered the room. No matter where he ventured, a group of five or six girls trailed after, fawning over him, like lovesick puppies. Just who does he think he is? Casanova?

Now I wish I had accepted my best friend's offer to accompany her and her boyfriend to the mall. Instead, I foolishly opted for walking home alone. Even taking the bus would have been wiser. However, the fading summer warmth, caressing my skin, and the whispering winds, combing its fingers through my hair, had beckoned to me. There wouldn't be many more days like this, so in the end I had walked home.

Absently I adjusted my backpack, causing my shirt to ride up. As I pulled it down, I pressed my lips together, wondering if any guy would ever spare a second glance my way. Compared to the girls Jackson and half the male population at my school chased, I was just a boring, know-it-all, stubborn, misfit.

Tucking a stray strand of strawberry, blond hair behind my ear, I blinked as the wind tousled and scattered the lifeless leaves, already a golden auburn, across the ground. Occasionally the passing of a car shattered the silence, but otherwise the neighborhood appeared deserted, at least until he showed up.

"At least my boyfriend's a gentleman, which is more than I can say for you," I shot back tartly, shaking my previous thoughts away.

He smirked. "Lisa, you're never going to have a boyfriend," he mocked, laying a hand on my shoulder. "It's a shame really," briefly he paused, slowly eyeing my figure. I flinched at the unhidden hunger and desire blazing in his gaze, unconsciously wrapping my arms around my waist. "It's a shame," he repeated softer this time as he stepped closer, lightly caressing my cheek before sliding his finger down my neck seductively. "Because maybe if you got some…." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Inhaling sharply, I wrenched myself from his grasp, my mouth moving soundlessly. How dare he! How DARE he! Angrily I glared at him, my cheeks flushed red, flaming and burning with embarrassment, as he stood there, his head thrown back, the deep rumble of his laughter mixed in with the shrill shrieks of his fan club. Unconsciously my fists clenched and unclenched. Just who did he think he was?

"Maybe you can fool the girls in this school," I hissed, my voice shaking from suppressed anger, "but I know who and what you really are: you're a cold, cruel, self-centered, arrogant, conceited, egotistical, jerk!"

Abruptly the mirth died in his eyes, his expression darkening. A collected gasp rippled through the girls present. Although I noticed the angry splotches of red rising in his cheeks, the dangerous, murderous glint in his eyes, his fists clenching at his side, and his lips pinched in a firm line, all telltale hints of his anger ready to explode, like a raging volcano, I ignore it. It was high time someone put this spoiled brat, who thought he could do whatever he wanted, in his place.

"You play around with girls' hearts, making them feel special, until you decide to drop them and pursue a new victim. Well, grow up, Jackson! Women these days are looking for real _men_…not immature little boys, like you!"

Snarling, he raised his hand, reared back, and before I say anything else, his palm unexpectedly connected with the side of my face, the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh hung in the air. Hesitantly I took a step back, resisting the urge to press my fingers against my cheek, still stinging from the burning sensation of being hit.

"You don't know anything about me," he growled, violently shoving me backwards. "Just stay away from me bitch!"

My eyes widened as I felt the tickling sensation of tears welling up behind my eyes. Never in all fifteen years of my life had I ever been called that before. Rapidly blinking, I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. However, as I closed my eyes, a single tear, followed closely by another, betrayed me, spilled over and began making its way down my cheek.

"Aw, poor baby," several girls taunted in mock sweet voices, "not going to cry, are you?"

"If you ever come near or touch me again, I will personally cut off your little man and feed it to your adoring fan club," I spat, my voice deathly calm, my gaze focusing mainly on Jackson.

Stiffening, a fleeting expression of nervousness flickered in his gaze, before it disappeared to be replaced with a smirk. "Is that a threat, Lisa?" he taunted, momentarily amused.

"It's a warning," I barked, spitefully my eyes narrowing. "Stay _away_ from me."

Then without giving him a chance to respond, I spun around on my heel, stalking towards my home. Throwing open the door, I slammed it shut, hurled my backpack on the couch, and screamed. As the shrill sound ricocheted through the otherwise deserted house, my dog, Tora, flinched, slowly backing away, her tail uncurling before she scampered from the room, the jingling of her license echoing as she scurried down the hall.

"Stupid dog," I grumbled to myself, heading for my room.

Not bothering to close my door, I sank down onto my bed, the mattress shifting under my weight, and sighed. _Stay away from me bitch!_ Unexpectedly Jackson's harsh words flashed through my mind and I flinched. As tears again threatened to spill, I flipped over onto my stomach, folded my arms, and rested my chin on my hands, the tips of my shoes just hanging over the edge of my bed, and squeezed my eyes shut, feeling them roll down both my cheeks and seeping onto my pillow. Unconsciously I clutched my bed sheets in tight wads, as my vision blurred, while lying there, my heart scarred, torn, and bleeding from unseen wounds.

Some time later, at the sound of the dead bolt turning accompanied by the sound of our dogs barking, my eyes snapped open.

Mom and Dad were home!

Numbly, I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and hurried towards the bathroom, flicking on the light as I closed the door behind me. Glancing in the mirror, I winced at my tear-stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes reflecting back at me. Sniffling, I grabbed a nearby towel, threw it over my shoulder, switched on the faucet, cupped my hands under the running water, and splashed it over my face, hoping to erase the traces of having been crying.

"Lisa, honey, are you in there?" Mom called through the door as she lightly rapped on the door with her nails.

I jumped; I hadn't even heard her coming down the hallway. "Yes, Mom." Quickly I began applying a light layer of make up.

"I just wanted to remind you that Alan and his friend from Karate should be here any minute."

My shoulders slumped as I gripped the side of the sink, groaning. I had completely forgotten about that! Glancing down at my watch, which read 4:15 PM, I vaguely recalled Alan saying they would be home by 4:30 PM at the latest.

I glanced back up at the mirror. Finally satisfied with my attempts at erasing any remaining traces of puffiness or tears, I wandered out into the living room. Holding my head high, I smiled at my parents, attempting to create a false air of cheerfulness around me, but somehow Mom sensed the lingering shroud of depression hanging over my shoulders. As she opened her mouth, I stiffened, bracing myself for interrogation, the doorknob turned and Alan and his friend walked through the door.

Thankful for the distraction, I spun around.

The smile on my face immediately faded as I locked eyes with…him.

Jackson Rippner.

_He_ was Alan's friend from karate?

A pair of equally shocked eyes stared back at me. Vaguely I heard the deep rumble of Alan's voice as he introduced our parents and me to Jackson. An awkward silence fell over the room as Jackson and I continued to wordlessly stare at each other. Noticing the expression of fear lingering in his gaze, the corner of my mouth twisted upwards. Apparently he wasn't sure if I had told Alan about our little encounter earlier.

Catching the uneasy glances Alan had exchanged with Mom and Dad, Jackson blinked, breaking eye contact. Masking his shock, he cleared his throat and held out his hand, obviously with the intention of pretending nothing had ever happened between us. Disdainfully I glared at his hand, wrinkling my nose.

"We've met," I deadpanned, my voice devoid of emotion. "Long time no see, Jackson."

As he flinched slightly under the sharp look my brother shot him, I smirked, not at all envious of the conversation that awaited him with Alan later.

_Payback time._


	3. Unexpected Comfort

**Disclaimer**: Still the same

**Summary**: Hasn't changed

**Timeline**: Eight years later; Lisa's twenty-three and Jackson's twenty-four.

**Author's Note**: Maybe I better make this a little clearer, since I've already had two people so far comment on this. The storyline in the movie _Red Eye_ and my story are COMPLETELY SEPARATE. That's why I said it was AU. I'm sorry if this has confused anyone. If you have questions, please let me know and I'll try my best to answer them.

**Shout Out to My Reviewers: **Thank you so much for your support. You've all given me the encouragement to carry on with this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.

Ghostwriter: Thanks for your review. I appreciated it.

BregoBeauty: Oh. I'm glad you got things straightened out. The hatred between Jackson and Lisa is based on the unhidden anger I felt for one of my older brother's friends, who is now a close friend of mine. In fact what Lisa felt towards Jackson is exactly what I felt several years ago.

Breezi: Ha, ha, ha. Yep, that about sums it up, doesn't it? I'm glad you like the story so far, but keep in mind the next few chapters are just highlights in Jackson and Lisa's relationship.

SleepingNadine: Glad you liked it and yes Jackson was a jerk. I'll leave what happened between him and Alan to your imagination.

Lizzie Black: Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter Two: Unexpected Comfort

Unbidden tears spilled over, streaming down my cheeks while I stood, unaware of the pouring rain, staring at my brother's grave. Stringy threads of dripping auburn hair clung to my face, water droplets freely trickling over my body, seeping into my already soaked clothes. Blinking, I stumbled forward, collapsing to my knees, an anguished scream of torment erupting from my throat.

_Why did you have to die?_ I silently screamed, absently beating my fists upon the ground. _Why Alan? Why did you have to join the military?_

Opaque, foreboding clouds boiled across the sky, darkening the already gloomy and deserted cemetery. Howling winds raged, tearing through the treetops, their limbs fluttering helplessly. Shivering, I wrapped my arms around my waist, rocking back and forth. Numerous tombstones, bearing names of fallen loved ones, surrounded me.

Swallowing hard, I recalled how I had begged Alan not to go, not to leave me and join the Air Force. However, in the end, along with my parents, I had had to watch him walk away, with the uncanny feeling that this would be the last time I ever saw him alive. For years fear's haunting torment of one day opening the front door and finding a representative from the military, bearing the news of my brother's death, on our doorstep, daily plagued my mind. A lump rose in my throat as I flashed back to the night my nightmares came true.

I never even got to say good-bye.

Swirling mist rose from the ground, snaking around the tombstones. Ghostly images of Alan formed, gliding across the ground towards me. My hand swiftly pressed against my mouth, squelching my gasp, as I stared wide-eyed, my face ashen.

"Alan," I whispered, my lips moving soundlessly.

Hesitantly I climbed to my feet, shaking slightly as I stumbled forward, my hand outstretched towards his face. Alan vanished. Losing my balance, I fell forward, collapsing to my knees on the ground, my body trembling.

"No," I whispered, sobbing helplessly as I clawed at the ground. "No! NO! Alan, come back!"

Shoving myself to my feet, I spun around and rushed out into the raging storm, trying to out run the pain slowly gnawing away at my heart. Thick branches slapped across my face as I stumbled blindly through the darkness. Screeching, pain flared through my right ankle as I tripped over a hidden tree root. Biting my lip, I forced myself up and continued running, gritting my teeth at the stabbing pain every time my foot hit the ground. The wind picked up pace as I fought my way through the underbrush.

Lightning flared above the trees while thunder boomed in the distance. My hair clung to my face in stringy strands, while grimy lines of dirt trailed down my cheeks. Above, the trees swayed, weaving back and forth, back and forth.

Brushing my wet bangs out of my eyes, I slumped against a nearby tree trunk. Choking back a sob, I slid down onto the ground, wrapping my arms around and burying my face in my knees.

Why did you leave me, Alan?

Although I never had the best of relationships with him, I still loved him. I had wanted us to grow closer and experience the same unbreakable bond, like my mother had shared with her older brother. Until Jackson had arrived, shattering my hopes. Alan had always hung out with Jackson, but he never spent any time with me. Alan had always been there whenever Jackson was in trouble, but he never bothered to help me when I needed it. Alan had always given Jackson helpful advice, but he never spoke to me. _I_ was his sister and yet he ignored me.

Maybe he never really cared.

"Lisa?"

At the sound of my name being called, slowly I lifted my head, staring up at the watery, distorted form of someone crouching before me. I shook my head, blinking rapidly; as my vision cleared, the image slowly regained its original appearance. Familiar thick, unruly, dark hair, parted down the middle, lay plastered on either side of his recently shaven face. A pair of silvery, crystalline blue eyes glowed in the darkness. My eyes narrowed slightly as I tilted my head to the side, feeling as if I knew him.

"Hello Lisa." His throaty voice, thick with tears, cracked slightly; quickly he cleared his throat. I still gazed at him, my expression blank. "Don't you recognize me?" he asked uneasily, self-consciously rubbing the back of his neck. "Jackson. Jackson Rippner."

Suddenly my eyes widened in disbelief. "J-Jackson?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry about Alan."

Stiffening, my eyes flashed dangerously. "_Jackson Rippner_ offering _me_ sympathy?" I snorted, rolling my eyes. "There's something I never thought I'd see happen."

Shifting away from him, I quickly jumped to my feet, swiping my drenched sleeve across my face. Slowly Jackson stood up, his eyes never once leaving mine. Of all times he had to pick now to invade my life. After graduation, we were never supposed to see each other again. Hadn't he done enough damage?

"Leese—"

"Don't," I growled, holding up my hand and stilling his words. "I don't want to hear it. Just stay _away_ from me!" I cried out as I spun around, running away.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

I froze in mid-step at his words. A chill rippled down my spine as I swallowed hard, unbidden images of the cold-hearted, unadulterated hatred in his eyes as his palm connected with my cheek, the sickening sound of his flesh against mine, followed by his unforgiving voice flashing before my eyes. Did he really have no idea the depth of the damage, the scarring effects he'd inflected on me?

"You know why, Jackson."

"No, I don't," he replied evenly as he began making his way towards me. Desperately I tried to run, but my feet remained rooted to the ground, my eyes transfixed upon him, watching him. He kept coming closer and closer, his footsteps slow and deliberate. "What did I ever do to you to deserve your hatred? What did I do? Tell me, Leese."

Soundlessly my mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water, while I struggled to get my brain to function. Stopping in front of me, he gripped my forearms, pulling me towards him. Breathing heavily, I shook my head, unable to form a coherent thought.

"Answer me," he demanded.

"Y-y-you…"

"Answer me."

"You destroyed my life!" I cried out suddenly. Silence fell over us as I wrenched myself from his grasp. "Everything was going fine and then _you_ came. You don't really believe all those years of torment in high school didn't leave a scar? I'm sorry if I unconvinced you because I studied and excelled where you failed. I just have-had a love for learned and…and you punished me for it!

"You want to know why I hate you so much, Jackson?"

Seething with anger, I moved closer, bringing my face inches from his. Before he could react, I shoved him backwards. Caught off guard, he stumbled backwards, landing on his backside, staring up at me from the ground. Stalking closer, I planted my hands on my hips and leaned over him.

"Because you're a cold, cruel, self-centered, arrogant, conceited, egotistical jerk! Nothing will ever change that."

The color drained from his face as my hand reared back before connecting with the flesh of his cheek. Something akin to regret, reflected back in his eyes as he absently massaged his jaw. I blinked and it was gone.

"Lisa—"

"What did I ever do to you to make you want to hurt me?" I nearly screamed at him, ignoring his almost pleading tone. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

He stared at me, his eyes disconsolate. "Lisa…I-I'm sorry. I never meant—"

"But you did," I interrupted. Sighing, I shifted my gaze to the ground, shaking my head. "You want to know what bothered me the most all those years ago?" Pausing, I lift my eyes and met his expectant gaze. "I-It was that whenever Alan hung out with his friends, I knew you where right there with him. You were around him and got to know him so much better than I did."

Silence enveloped us, my words hovering in the air. What in the world possessed me to tell him that? I didn't owe him _anything_, so why was I suddenly sharing my deepest regret with him? Squeezing my eyes shut, I inwardly groaned; the icy walls I had erected around my fragile heart were crumbling. If he didn't leave me alone, I wouldn't have enough energy to pick up the shattered pieces of my life again.

"Just because we always hung out together doesn't mean he didn't ever think about you." His quiet words broke the spell of silence and he slowly climbed to his feet, as if afraid I'd strike him again if he moved.

"If only that were true," I whispered wistfully.

"It is true." Startled by the seriousness in his voice, I glanced back up at him. "He always regretted that you two never had a better relationship."

Desperately I searched his eyes, looking for some kind of sign that what he said was true. "H-how do you know that?"

"Because he told me so, before he joined the Air Force. I can't tell you how much you meant to him. He loved you so much."

Love.

Swallowing hard, I clenched my fists, my knuckles turned white. He loved me. A lump rose in my throat, cutting off my voice. Slowly I sank to my knees, curling into a fetal position. Alan had loved me. Why didn't he ever tell me that? All I ever wanted was for him to tell me he loved me. Tell me he was proud of me.

A pair of arms wrapped around me, their warmth reaching into the darkest depths of my heart. Startled, I glanced up to find Jackson kneeling beside me, holding me, comforting me. Momentarily, I sat there, rendered speechless by the expression of compassion and sympathy blazing in his eyes. Gently, he reached out, curling his fingers around the back of my head, tugging it towards his shoulder. Tiredly I leaned against him, physically too drained to fight anymore. I buried my face against his chest, clutching the folds of his shirt. Reassuringly, he rubbed my arms, lightly resting his cheek on top of my head.

"I wish I could have heard him say that."

Catching my almost inaudible words, he pulled back slightly, hooked a finger underneath my chin, and lifted it so our gazes met. Gently he wiped away the remaining dampness lingering on my cheeks.

"He was so proud of you, Lisa, but he'll always be here with you," he paused briefly as he reached out and lightly placed his hand over my chest before his eyes flickered back up to mine, "in your heart."

Fresh tears glittered in my eyes. "Thank you."


	4. Laughing and Dancing and Falling in Love

**Disclaimer**: Still hasn't changed

**Summary**: Neither has this changed

**Timeline**: A year later; Lisa's twenty-four and Jackson's twenty-five.

**Shout Out to My Reviewers: **Okay, I'm curious about something. I've noticed that interest in this story has either died down because of schoolwork (which I can totally sympathize with) or people are reading the story and then AREN'T leaving reviews. **_Please_** review; that's the fuel I need to complete this story, which is nearing its end.

BregoBeauty: If you thought his softer side was showing through in the previous chapter, than I think you'll really enjoy this chapter. It's _very_ fluffy.

Ghostwriter: Thanks for the review; Technically, I should have been doing homework over the weekend, but what can I say? I got bitten by the bug and couldn't stop. You know how it is.

truthfulies: Thanks for your review. Hope you enjoy this new chapter too.

Chapter Three: Laughing and Dancing and Falling in Love

It's ironic how I foolishly believed that something like this would never happened. However, it did. I'm not sure how or even when it started, all I know is one day I woke up and realized my life would never be the same again. There were no warnings, no signs, nothing. I was powerless these undeniable emotions. Part of me wanted to let go and explore these hidden desires and pleasures, but the other part of me wanted things to remain untouched and untainted from the inevitable changes. Ever since I can remember I have refused to accept change. Alan used to laugh at me whenever I would vent my frustration to him about my dislike for growing up.

"Change is part of life, kiddo," he used to tell me. "Yes, it sucks, but that's life."

Alan.

An old pain swelled up inside my heart. That's one change in my life I wish I could alter. Almost two years ago he joined the Air Force, graduated from boot camp, and the next day found himself shipped off to aid in the war raging in Iraq. Blinking, I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing the onslaught tears back.

"Lisa," the deep baritone voice of my father drifted up the stairs, "Jackson's here for you, honey."

"Okay, Dad," I called back as I quickly finished fastening my black rhinestone earrings. "I'll be right down."

Jackson Rippner.

During our high school days, I remember how he used to prey upon the weak, relentlessly tormenting numerous students, myself included. More than half the female population dominating the school became victims to his charms. I swear he went through girlfriends, leaving behind him a trail whittled with broken hearts, as fast as I went through underwear. After we graduated, I thought I'd never see him again.

Alan's death reunited us.

As I reached for my shawl and began draping it around my exposed shoulders, I paused, the compassion and sympathy he had bestowed upon me the night of my brother's funeral unexpectedly flashed through my mind. That wasn't the Jackson Rippner I had grown to hate as a young adult.

"_You don't know anything about me," he growled, violently shoving me backwards._

Perhaps he was right. Maybe I _didn't_ really know him. Was the Jackson I thought I knew a façade? Could it be that beneath his sarcastic and bullying nature lay the soul of someone desperately afraid of showing his true self?

Shaking my head, I glanced over at a recently taken picture of Jackson with his arms wrapped around my waist while I leaned back against his chest, grinning. Things sure had changed between us. The night of Alan funeral marked the shift in our evolving relationship. In the beginning Jackson and I had gone slow, allowing me the space and time I needed to heal.

That was a year ago.

Grabbing my purse I quickly exited my room and began making my descent down the stairs. Jackson stood with his back to the stairs while chatting with my parents, however, as soon as Dad and Mom caught sight of me, they smiled. Pressing my lips together, I struggled against the pearls of laughter fighting to escape at the expression of shock on Jackson's face as he turned around. Slowly his eyes swept over my off the shoulder, satin white gown, the full skirt, flowering around my legs. A thick strip of glittering, black rhinestones decorated the rim of my dress, matching my earrings and necklace.

"Cat got your tongue, Jackson," I gently teased, laying a hand on his arm. He blinked, startled out of his thoughts.

"Lisa." His voice sounded breathless as his glacier eyes bore into mine intently. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I replied, my eyes quickly scanning his tailored, black suit. His hair had been slicked back and I could distinctly smell the scent of his aftershave. "You look great."

A blinding flash of light lit up the room.

Moaning, I blinked rapidly, dark splotches of black and red dancing before my eyes. As I glanced over my shoulder, I groaned. There stood my father grinning like the Cheshire cat while my mother held a camera in her hands.

"MOM!" I whined, grimacing as I threw Jackson an apologetic look as if to say parents will be parents.

"Oh, Joe, don't they look absolutely darling together?" my mother gushed.

My father shook his head, shaking from suppressed laughter. I could feel the warmth rising in my cheeks, so much that I'm sure my face was beet red. Grinning, Jackson extended his arm towards me.

"Shall we?"

I almost sighed from relief as I looped my arm through his. "Yes."

Nodding towards my parents, he stirred me towards the door and began leading me towards his car: a metallic-silver BMW Beamer. As I climbed in on the passenger side, gracefully tucking my skirt around my legs, I glanced up to see my parents standing on the doorstep, watching. I leaned back and closed my eyes as Jackson got behind the wheel, turned on the ignition, and backed out of the driveway, the soothing tones of a little smooth jazz faded into the background. _I wonder what Alan would say if he could see this? _I wondered to myself. _Would he have been supportive of his best friend and sister dating?_

Shifting my gaze to the window, I stared unseeingly at the lights, cars, buildings, and pedestrians flying past in blurs. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the car as numerous thoughts tumbled restlessly through my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at Jackson, gauging his reaction to the silence, only to see a troubled expression dominating his face, his white knuckles tightly gripping the wheel.

As he pulled the car to a stop at a traffic light, I reached over, gently laying my hand on top of his. He jumped, startled by my touch.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hesitantly withdrawing my hand. He nodded. I tilted my head to the side, my eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You sure?"

"Lisa, I'm fine, really. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important," he replied absently, his voice catching. Immediately I knew he was lying, but something told me not to press him. "So you're never been ballroom dancing?" he asked, abruptly changing the topic.

"Nope and neither have you."

"Leese, there's a lot about me you don't know."

I gaped at him. "You mean _you've_ taken ballroom dancing classes?" I clasped a hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh. Imagine _Jackson Rippner_ learning to waltz, cha-cha, rumba, foxtrot, and tango. If word of this had gotten out during high school, his enemies would have had a field day.

He shrugged. "I repeat, there's a lot about me you don't know."

"Well wonders never cease."

"Yeah," he replied quietly, gazing at me silently.

I swallowed hard, unable to look away from the intensity alive in his eyes. Leaning forward, his fingers touched my hair, tenderly caressing it. As his face loomed closer, I felt myself leaning closer, my eyes involuntarily closing. Instead of his lips against mine, I felt him extracting something from my curls. My eyes fluttered open as I gazed questioningly at him.

"You had a leaf in your hair," he unnecessarily explained, holding up the crumbled remains.

"Oh," I replied, slightly disappointed.

His hand dropped to my shoulder, rubbing his thumb across my skin. My stomach twisted in knots as I sat there, mesmerized, unable to break away from his spellbinding expression. His fingers curled around my neck, tugging my head towards his. Uncertainty flickered in his eyes as he bent his head to the side. Leaning forward, I tilted my face to the side, awaiting the feel of his.

The angry blaring of a horn behind us shattered the atmosphere just as Jackson's lips touched mine and we flew apart, momentarily distorted.

"Hey," the voice of the driver behind us screamed, "the light's green. Are you blind?"

Jackson quickly grabbed the wheel, flooring it. He carefully kept his gaze fastened on the road before us, while I stared out the window. Not another word was spoken between us for the rest of the trip.

"Lisa." A far away voice called out softly, a hand gently shaking my shoulder. "Lisa. Lisa, time to wake up, we're here."

Moaning, I shifted slightly, stretching as my eyes blinked open. Jackson's smiling expression swarmed into view.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

I blushed, realizing I had briefly dozed off. "How long was I out?"

"Not long. Fifteen minutes, maybe. Ready for some dancing?"

"I still can't believe you took ballroom classes," I giggled while nodding my head.

"Well, believe it," he called over his shoulder as he slipped out of the car.

Opening my door, I followed him out, pulling shawl closer. As his arm looped around mine, he escorted me towards a lit up building, welcoming lights pouring out from inside. Laughter and music drifted through the air and I could see figures moving back and forth, swaying to music's rhythm.

A large dance floor opened up before us as Jackson and I entered the building. Flickering figurines, reflections from the glittering decorations overhead, swirled around the dance flood. Numerous couples were already dancing, creating an atmosphere of merriment.

Jackson held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

I nodded, slipping my fingers into his and allowed him to lead me into the sea of dancers, just as the song ended and a waltz ballot began. Silently he grasped my hand, pulled me closer, and placed his free hand on my waist. Moving closer, I laid my left hand on his shoulder as we began gracefully gliding around the floor, Jackson expertly stirring me away from bumping into oncoming couples. My hair whipped around my face as he stepped back and twirled me under his arm. As he pulled me back towards him, he tightened his grip around my waist, holding me close.

Sighing contentedly, I closed my eyes, shifted the hand I had placed on his shoulder over to the crook of his neck, and laid my head on his other shoulder. Transferring the hand, which he held, onto his shoulder, he freely wrapped both hands around my waist. I tightened my grip around his neck, snuggling closer, my fingers absently playing with the hairs on the back of his neck; a serene, blissful smile tugged at my lips at the hypnotic sensation created by music's lulling melody.

Hooking a finger underneath my chin, Jackson directed my gaze up towards his, stroking the side of my face. I reached up, caught his hand, and leaned into the caress. His eyes glowed, even in the darkness, as I felt him dip his face towards mine.

However, instead of leaning into it like I had in the car, I stepped back suddenly, lightly pressing a hand against his chest. Surprise flashed across his face as his eyes snapped open. Slightly shaking my head, I shot him an apologetic look, before slipping out of his grasp and began making my way through the raging sea of dancers.

Finally locating a door leading out onto a deserted balcony, I stepped outside, breathing in the evening spring air. Folding my arms, I leaned against the balcony banister, gazing up at the twinkling stars entwined within the violet heavens. _I wish you were here, Alan. I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling towards Jackson. Am I falling in love?_

Silence answered.

Hearing footsteps approaching from behind me, I sighed, knowing I would have to explain everything to Jackson sooner or later. However, before I could turn around, his arms snaked around my waist, crushing me against him. My eyes flickered back and forth, uneasily. What was the matter with him? Lips possessively pressed against my skin and as I flinched, that's when I smelled it—alcohol.

"Hey baby," cooed a slurred voice, which definitely _wasn't_ Jackson's, in my ear. Desperately I struggled against him. "What's your hurry? About you and I gettin' cozy?"

"I don't think so," I hissed, disgusted while desperately trying to pry his wandering hands off me. Repulsed, I renewed my struggles as he pressed himself harder against me.

"Excuse me, she's with me," a loud, threatening voice growled.

Sighing in relief, I felt an unseen force wrench the drunk off me. At the sickening sound of a body hitting the ground followed by a moan, I turned around. There stood Jackson, his eyes narrowed dangerously, defiantly glaring at the body sprawled out before his feet. My lips parted slightly, but I couldn't say anything. Catching sight of my disheveled appearance, Jackson was immediately at my side, drawing me into his protective embrace. Gratefully I sagged against the welcoming warmth of his chest, breathing heavily.

"Are you all right?" he asked, grasping my chin and turning it from side to side. I nodded, unable to form a coherent thought. "You want me to take you home?"

I nodded again.

His arms still firmly secured around my shoulders, he led me back inside where we collected our belongings before heading towards his car. Silently he drove me home. As he pulled up beside my home, the porch light shone brightly in the night, a sure sign that parents had already retired.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Jackson again asked, putting the car in park before turning towards me.

"Hmmm. I'm fine."

He nodded, trailing a finger across my face. Uncertainly I shrank away, opened the door, closed it, and hurried up towards the safety of my home. Digging out my key, I inserted it into the lock and twisted it to the side, hearing the locks pop open. As I pushed open the door, I glanced over my shoulder and waved to Jackson, before slipping inside.

Closing the door behind me, I leaned against it, slowly sinking to the floor, my skirt pooling around my legs, suddenly thankful my parents had gone to bed. I just wasn't ready for the interrogation I knew I would receive from Mom if she had seen me.

Listening to the sounds of Jackson's engine sputtering to life before he pulled away from the curb and drove away, I closed my eyes and sighed.

Could it be that I was falling in love with him?


	5. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Disclaimer**: Still the same

**Summary**: Hasn't changed

**Timeline**: Two weeks later.

**Shout Out to My Reviewers: **Please keep them coming. I love hearing from you.

Chapter Four: Can't Fight This Feeling

It had been almost two weeks—two weeks—since Jackson took me dancing. Ever since that night, I've been avoiding him, wondering why I shrank away from the feelings I had witnessed in his eyes. Why did I pull away from his kiss? I had wanted it, hadn't I? But the image of him repeatedly playing around with girls' fragile emotions and tricking them into falling for him, before he uncaringly crushed them unexpectedly plagued my mind. During high school, I had sworn I wouldn't allow him the pleasure of luring me into his clutches.

But he had!

_"Leese, there's a lot about me you don't know."_

However, the thought of Jackson conforming his ways sounded as appealing as playing leapfrog with unicorns. _He'll never change,_ I argued desperately, angrily scratching out yet another sentence as I relentlessly attempted to finish an essay, which was due in a few days. For the last hour and a half I had been trying to write it, but all my attention seemed to be focused on Jackson and our rapidly changing relationship.

Uttering a curse, I gave up trying to write and leaned back against the bed panel, wearily rubbing my temples. _Leopards can't and don't change their spots._ I sighed exasperated. _Then, why am I chasing after someone incapable of ever loving anyone?_

The door creaked open.

Started out of my thoughts, I glanced up, locking gazes with Jackson as he entered my room without waiting for an invitation and closed the door behind him. Stiffening, I swallowed hard at his expression as his gaze locked with mine.

"Your mother let me in," he explained, making his way towards my bed.

"That was nice of her," I replied softly, struggling to keep my voice steady.

"Leese, we need to talk," he began without preamble, sitting on the edge of my bed, the mattress shifting under his weight.

"Jackson, I'm kind of busy here," I feebly protested, motioning to the numerous papers scattered and sprawled across my covers. I didn't want to do this right now. "Can't it wait until lat—"

"You've been avoiding me." His accusing tone interrupted me.

I winced, carefully avoiding his gaze. What could I say? That it wasn't true? I _had_ been avoiding him and he knew it. Why deny it? But I don't know what else to do. I was scared-scared of how much he had come to mean to me over this past year. Although, I forgave him a long time ago for how he had treated me in high school, the same insecurities, which had plagued me back then, have once again reared their ugly heads, casting doubt and uncertainty over my heart.

The bed shifted; glancing up, I found Jackson kneeling in front of me. Frustrated, he sighed while running a hand through his hair when I didn't say anything.

"Leese, tell me to leave if that's what you really want, but you can't keep me hanging on like this. It's not fair."

Specks of desperation mixed in with suffering, fear, pain, and anguish reflected back from within the depths of his eyes. Wordlessly I stared at him. Could I really tell this person, who had stolen my heart, that I didn't want him in my life anymore?

"Lisa? Will you at least answer me?"

Turning my face away, I swung my legs over the edge, hopped off my bed, and moved over to stand by my window, absently wrapping my arms around my waist.

"Get lost…" I found myself whispering. Squeezing my eyes shut, I felt a tear spill over and trickled down my cheek. Although it would break my heart, I had to do this. Clearing my throat, I started again, struggling to keep my voice firm. "I want…I _need_ you gone from my life. I-It's too much. I can't handle this anymore."

Slow and even footsteps approached me from behind; a hand reached out and lightly touched my shoulders, bringing me around to face him. Silently he stared down at me. The inner torment blazing in his gaze reinforced the pain growing within my heart.

I didn't want to do this.

I wanted to throw my arms around his neck.

I wanted to erase everything that had occurred during our lives.

I wanted to tell him I had lied.

I wanted to be with him.

But I couldn't.

"Do you really want me out of your life," he asked quietly, his throat constricting while his gaze wavered with uncertainty. "Did you really mean that?"

I found myself shaking my head without thinking as my eyes stung from the salty tears clinging to my eyelashes.

"I just don't want to get hurt."

"Leese, I would never hurt you." Slowly he brought his hands up, cupping both sides of my face. "You know that, don't you?" As I nodded, he didn't look convinced. "We're not children anymore, Lisa," he continued, caressing my cheek. "What are you so afraid of?"

Lifting my gaze, I stared up at him through my tears.

"That I'm falling in love with you." Although my voice had dropped in volume several notches, he still heard me. "But I've seen how you treat women in the past; how do I know you've really changed, if you have at all?"

He sighed. "I guess that's a risk you're going to have to take. Lisa, love is about taking risks. If you love someone, you're there for them, through the good _and_ the bad. It's unconditional." Tenderly, he tucked a loose auburn strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm willing to take that risk with you if you are."

As my breath hitched in my throat at his words, my gaze immediately snapped up towards his. Had he just implied…did he really mean…was he in love with me too? _I guess that's a risk you're going to have to take. Love is about taking risks._ Unexpectedly his words flashed through my mind and I flinched at the truth behind them. However, did I really have enough courage to leave behind everything I had ever known and allow him to blindly lead me into this unknown realm?

"The choice is yours, Leese," he whispered as he stepped back, releasing my hands as his fell limply to his sides. "It's up to you to decide where we go from here." Turning around, he strolled over to my door and opened it, but before he left, he glanced over his shoulder at me one last time before disappearing around the corner.

Swallowing hard, I sank down onto the edge of my bed, burying my face in my hands. _Oh, Alan, what am I going to do? I think I'm falling in love with Jackson Rippner and he with me._ Although my heart urged me to follow my gut feeling, run after him, and confess my feelings, the rational part of me begged me to be realistic. Once a player always a player. How did I know for certain that sometime in the future he wouldn't tire of and drop me only to pursue another pretty face?

I should have just walked away and spared myself from becoming entangled with the likes of him, but as I stood by my window, watching him leave, I knew it was too late. I couldn't fight this feeling that was inevitably taking hold of my heart anymore. As I turned away, squeezing my eyes shut, I sighed, knowing there was no use in denying the truth any longer.

I _was_ in love with Jackson Rippner.

**Author's Note**: Well, this is the second to last chapter and I very sorry to say this…no, no, I'm **_NOT_** discontinuing, but I'm stuck. I don't know how to finished this story. That's right. It's the dreaded writer's block.

If any of you have any ideas, any at all, please send them my way. It doesn't matter whether you think they'll work or not; your idea might end up triggering another idea in my mind. Any help that you can offer to help me finish this story would be very much appreciated.

My original idea was to somehow connect the first and last chapters together, but I'm at a loss as to how to do that now. PLEASE HELP ME!


	6. Last I've Seen of My Heart

**Disclaimer**: Still the same

**Summary**: Hasn't changed

**Timeline**: Present time. Remember the last three chapters have been flashbacks, highlights of Jackson and Lisa's changing relationship. So this chapter is just a continuation of the prologue.

**Shout Out To My Reviewers**:

Ghostwriter: Don't worry about it, like I told you on Thursday, I completely understand as a fellow writer.

BregoBeauty: Yes, it is a good thing Jackson was there to protect her. Protective Jackson! Don't you just _love_ him? I'm glad you're enjoying the fluff between the two.

LadyJaye: Thank you for your uplifting and supporting review. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. As you can see, I got over my evil writer's block and I'm sure you will too.

Mini Nicka: Glad you liked it.

Lizzie Black: Thank you soooo much for your encouraging words and support. I appreciated it. It's reviews like yours that make me want to update quickly, because I know there are people out there like you waiting patiently for the next chapter.

Breezi: Yes, I agree I have dropped them into an interesting world, but I have nonetheless enjoyed doing it. Glad you enjoyed the image of Jackson ballroom dancing. I'm not sure where I came up with that, but I did and it seemed fitting.

**A Special Shout Out**: I'd like to take this time to especially thank one particular reviewer, who gave me the inspiration to complete this story.

BregoBeauty, you were the only one who gave me any ideas of what to do next with my story and I appreciate it. (Although I understand sometimes it is hard to come up with ideas spur of the moment.) But I'm going to let you read the story and figure out which idea I chose.

Again, thank you to all my reviewers, I couldn't have done this without your supporting reviews, and now on with the story. Enjoy!

_Chapter Five: Last I've Seen of My Heart_

_Present Time:_

"Lisa, _now_ would be a good time to say something." Jackson's strained voice broke into my reverie, wavering with uncertainty.

Silently I again stared down at our joined hands, unable to form a single coherent sentence. Swallowing hard, I lifted my gaze to meet his disconsolate expression, but as I opened my mouth, with every intension of confessing, the words got in the way. _Lisa, I love you._ Those four simple words, words I have longed to hear, unexpectedly echoed through my mind.

"I don't know what to say," I rasped, my voice choked, as I finally regained the ability to speak.

Something akin to hurt flared up in his eyes as he leaned forward, his eyes searching mine.

"You don't feel the same way, do you?" he stated rather than asked as an uncomfortable silence settled around us, his voice deflated.

Immediately my gaze snapped towards him, a denial on my lips, but he abruptly rocked back on his heels and stood up. Laughing humorlessly, he wandered over to one of the gazebo's arches and leaned over the railing while resting his hands on top of it.

"I guess it's only fair that after breaking so many hearts, mine should get broken too, huh?" he whispered, all the while keeping his gaze transfixed upon the heavens.

It might have been my imagination, but I swore I heard his voice shaking from suppressed remnant of…regret? Breathing heavily, I slowly stood, bracing and supporting my weight against one of the gazebo's beams.

Unsure of how to handle this sudden turn of events, I hesitantly approached his side, gently laying a hand on his arm. As he unwillingly met my gaze, swiftly my hand flew up to my lips, squelching the gasp of shock at the haunting expression of shame, grief, remorse, and sorrow bleeding in his eyes.

"_You want to know why I hate you so much, Jackson?"_

_Seething with anger, I moved closer, bringing my face inches from his. Before he could react, I shoved him backwards. Caught off guard, he stumbled backwards, landing on his backside, staring up at me from the ground. Stalking closer, I planted my hands on my hips and leaned over him._

"_Because you're a cold, cruel, self-centered, arrogant, conceited, egotistical jerk! Nothing will ever change that."_

Unexpectedly the words I had uncaringly flung at him all those years ago, intent on scarring and wounding him as badly as he had me, flashed through my mind. My stomach twisted and knotted with an indescribable feeling. I had always believed Jackson couldn't and wouldn't ever conform. He was too deeply rooted in his destructive ways that nothing could ever save him.

However, ever since Alan's funeral, everyday I had witnessed changes, although small, still changes nonetheless, in his life. He definitely _wasn't_ the same Jackson Rippner I had feared, despised, and hated during high school.

"Jackson," my raspy voice cracked as I fought to keep it steady, "I—"

Pressing a finger against my lips, stilling my words, he shook his head. "Shh. You don't have to explain anything to me. I understand and I wish you all the best, Lisa…and whoever's out there for you…he's sure one lucky dog."

Tenderly he leaned forward, brushing his lips against my forehead in a chaste kiss. As he drew back, he smiled, which seemed forced and didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll see you around, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, he spun around and strolled out of the gazebo, out of my backyard, out of my life. As I stood there, dumbstruck, staring at the shadow of his retreating form, I blinked rapidly; several years ago this wouldn't have happened. What Jackson wanted, Jackson always got. However, his uncharacteristic action of letting me go, accepting the humility, even though it pained him to do it, deeply touched my heart.

He had finally grown up.

He had really changed.

"Jackson," I rasped, my voice barely audible as I hurried down the gazebo steps. If I didn't stop him now, I knew I would lose him forever. I couldn't allow him to walk out of my life, not now when I finally knew, understood, and accepted the feelings, which I had in vain, tried to suppress for so long. "Jackson, wait!"

He froze in mid step at my voice, but he didn't turn around.

Panting slightly, I moved around so I was facing him. He stared down at me, an expression of hope and doubt blazing in his eyes. Unable to explain my actions, I reached up and wrapped my hand around his neck, pressing my lips against his.

Caught off guard, Jackson stiffened, but slowly relaxed as I felt his arms encircle my waist, crushing my body against his. Impulsively, he threaded his fingers through my hair, massaging the strands together. Moments later, he drew back slightly, his arms still securely hooked around my waist; breathing heavily, he stared down at me through slightly dilated eyes.

"Stay with me," I pleaded softly, answering his unspoken question. "I love you."

"You…you do?" he gasped disbelieving.

I nodded, tightening my grip around his neck. "I'm not sure how or when it happened, but after hearing what you told me last night, I realized I am indeed in love with you. Possibly I always have been, I just wasn't ready to admit it."

"This is a one-way ticket, Leese," he explained slowly, his eyes alit with excitement as he leaned his forehead against mine. "Are you sure it's me you want?"

He was giving me an out, just in case I wanted to retract anything I had told him. Smiling, I wondered absently if I would ever grow used to his new ways.

"Does the thought of your archenemy turned best friend and girlfriend wanting you, scare you?" I teased lightly, snuggling closed.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he whispered softly, his lips hovering deathly close to mine. "But are you _sure_?" he asked again warily, his throaty voice thick with emotion, as he stopped a hair away from my mouth.

Uncertainly, his gaze bore intently into mine. Involuntarily my eyes closed at the warmth of his breath caressing my skin while his lips brushed against mine as he spoke.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Tilting my head to the side, I pressed my hands against the back of his head, capturing his lips with mine, sealing our fate. We had passed the point of no return. Briefly, I reflected on the future journey of love we would soon embark upon. There was no turning back, but surprisingly, given the choice, I wouldn't change my decision.

Ironically, nine years ago I would have snorted unbelieving at the possibility of anything remotely romantic occurring between Jackson and I. However, the inevitable emotion known as love had spurred me into an unknown realm where Jackson Rippner had captured my heart.

"I love you, Lisa, Reisert."

His whispered confession broke into my thoughts, which I happily returned, and that was the last I'd seen of my heart as I completely surrendered. Although I don't know what the future will bring, I know without a shadow of a doubt that as long as Jackson's by my side, I can face anything.

**Author's Note**: Sadly this story has come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I'm surprised at how quickly I wrote some of these chapters, but hey when the bug to write bites a writer, sometimes you can't help the creativity that follows out.

Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts on what you thought of this story. Think I should take a shot at writing more Red Eye stories? Do you want a sequel to this one?

If you do, you know what to do. Drop me a review and tell me your ideas. Remember, I love hearing from all of you.

Until next time,

JainaSolo18


End file.
